TwIsTeD
by TheHandWeWereDealt
Summary: 50 years ago, The Prophecy of the Seven was in motion. Chaos was everywhere. And then-suddenly, it stopped. The Seven disappeared, and so did Gaea. Even the gods themselves don't know what happened. Now, 50 years later, when things were almost normal, the crazy chaos starts happening e gods with their two different sides, the doors opening. It turns out, The Seven? Weren't.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hi you guys! Also, this might be crappy, so I'll edit through the whole story once it's finished. Oooooo, maybe I'll do a rewrite! After the story is finished though. It'll be a different version…..nah. Maybe.**_

_**I have chosen to do a mix of the fourth and fifth option, since those were the most popular (If you're new here, I'm talking about my OC form.). But, the fifth option is intertwined with the first one, so…yeah. Let's get on with it.**_

**DISCLAIMER-**I hate these stupid things, because, obviously, if we owned it, we wouldn't be making a fanfiction. More like writing the sequel to the series. I mean, seriously, the authors are adults. I'm pretty sure they have better things to do than make a fanfiction. But, anyway, I don't wanna get suspended again, so I might as well. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES/THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. I AM NOT A MAN. I DON'T HAVE A WIFE OR KIDS. I AM NOT OLD. I DO NOT HAVE A TWITTER. I DON'T MAKE SASSY REPLIES ON TWITTER; SINCE I DON'T EVEN FREAKING HAVE ONE. I AM NOT RICK FREAKING RIORDAN, AKA "The Real Sass Master". Happy? I am not.

* * *

_August 1, 2010_

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_We, the seven of the prophecy__, or what's left of it,__ will not be returning to Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter._

_We can't send you an Iris message. We just can't._

_We have failed._

_We didn't stop Gaea._

_We couldn't; there were just seven of us, hundreds of thousands of monsters and minions,__ and….her__ and Gaea herself._

_It was too much to handle__, we barely made it out alive._

_At first it was easy, there were about 200 of them, nothing we couldn't do, with the combination of powers._

_Then, they separated us, one by one. It was a great plan, actually, we were completely confused, and outnumbered._

_Piper's scream was first._

_It was horrible. Bloodcurdling. It froze me, sent cold chills down my back. It was full of shock, fright, despair._

_At first, they just grabbed her. Kept her intact. They dragged her up to the altar they set up for Gaea. She put up a fight, she really did. A damn good one too. I could barely see her, but she struggled, kicking and screaming like a two year old having a tantrum, the whole way._

_They threw her on the altar floor, and chained her up. I didn't see what happened next._

_But I could hear it. Actually, I heard everything. Piper's wails. Jason's yells._

_After they killed Piper, I stole a glance to the altar. I don't know why I did it. I wish I hadn't. Gods, I really wish I fucking hadn't._

_There Piper was, mangled, blood and flesh everywhere. I didn't understand why they didn't just slit her throat. __Make it over fast.__ Didn't Gaea want a quick victory?_

_I still don't understand._

_I guess as the daughter of the war goddess, I should, but I don't._

_The worst part, was what was next to Piper._

_Percy._

_On his knees._

_Head bent._

_And a sword raised above his head. _

_I didn't have time to react before the sword swung down._

_Cutting off his head._

_Everything I remember was in slow motion after that. I went numb. Every will to fight, to live, left my body. I couldn't carry on._

_I crumpled to the ground and felt my body being dragged to the altar while the ground rumbled and opened up a hole behind it._

_Gaea came out of the hole and onto the altar. She was extremely healthy and reformed. _

_She told me she would kill us all, that we had no purpose, and was about to stab me, when Hazel jumped in front of me, having snuck up behind enemy lines. There were not guards behind me; they had all vanished into thin air, only the alive seven were there._

_I remember holding Hazel and sobbing, yelling curses through them. I remember holding hands with her, Frank putting pressure on her stomach, everything._

_The worst thing was her last words._

"_No."_

_She never said anything after she jumped in front of me; __I don't think she needed to either._

_There was nothing to be said._

_We have decided to not return to either of the Camps._

_How can we come back when we have failed?_

_We will be no use to you anyway._

_Good Luck,_

_Annabeth Chase_

* * *

**February 9, 2056**

The teenager ran down the corridor, blood pounding, heart beating fast.

She was excited.

She thought, no, she _knew_ she had found the letter her queen was looking for.

The first of the many letters of Annabeth Chase, the supposedly lost daughter of Athena.

It was easy, really, getting the letter. She knew the first one had to be at Camp, for she had heard many stories from older campers about the search for Annabeth, and the rest of the seven who survived their battle with Gaea.

By finding this letter, and giving it to her queen, she was rising ranks, and earning more trust from Gaea.

She would finally be important.

The girl burst through the doors of the room, where Gaea was having a conversation with the general. It looked heated, and the girl's face turned curious, but quickly straightened, remaining stoic.

You had to learn quickly to be unemotional.

Gaea turned, and the girl bowed. "My lady," she said as she knelt.

Gaea's dark hair-framed face stated that she was annoyed. "What now? I swear, if it's not something useful, I'll throw you into Tartarus myself! I am tired of your kind's failed attempts!"

As she stood up, the teenager fought to keep her emotions in check. She succeeded, and remained calm. "My lady," she repeated, thrusting out the crinkly piece of notebook paper, "I found it! Really this time!".

Gaea reached out, and snatched the piece of paper from her hand. She was annoyed still, but willing to give the girl one last chance. What if it really was the letter? The paper could hold information about the whereabouts of the actual seven, the TRUE seven, not those puny failures of great-grandchildren.

But, the letters could reveal _their_ whereabouts too, so…..

As Gaea read the paper, the girl let her face show her emotions. The longer Gaea read, and the ore her mouth turned into a frown, the girl's face switched from one of worry and anxiousness to one of absolute horror and fright.

What would Gaea do to her?

_Maybe I should run, _the girl thought._ If I go fast enough, they won't be able to-_

Gaea's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You did well, you found the first letter." Gaea said. Her face was turning into relief until Gaea said, "But it doesn't tell me anything.".

Her face froze.

"Since you found the first one, you'll be useful in finding the others. I suppose I won't dispose of you-for now," Gaea paused. The girl just stood there.

"Well?" Gaea snarled.

The girl stumbled and kneeled, "Thank you, m'lady."

The Earth Mother nodded, pleased. "You are dismissed. I'll expect you back in three months at noon for the next letter. If it isn't in your hand, do not think I won't dispose of you. Now leave."

She stood up, slightly trembling. She then curtsied and hurried out of the room, hearing Gaea yell at her so called general.

* * *

_**A/N: So, yeah. That was horrible. I have decided to edit after this story is finished. Working on editing chapter one now, so, bye! Also, my birthday is tomorrow, so…..who wants to read the Blood of Olympus with me when I buy it?**_

_**Yeah. Sorry. His is horrible. Also, my other username is LookingForAPensword, so if you want to submit a character for my thing on there, you're welcome too. **_

_**-Dealt**_


	2. SAIGE

_**A/N: Hey people. I'm going to do the chapters like Rick does in the Heroes of Olympus series. Since I'm not doing multiple books, expect this to be long. **_

_**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! And thanks for the birthday wishes!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**SAIGE HADN'T THOUGHT CELINA'S DREAMS WERE THAT BAD.**_

Yeah, she's the oracle, and oracles have lots of nightmares, but still.

Celina was just beginning. They only found out Celina was the next oracle about a month ago, exactly a year after Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the old oracle, died.

The night before, Celina had asked Saige to stay in her cave home with her in the woods. Celina had been looking tired and wary lately, not like her usual ditzy, energized self. She was always fine being the oracle; nothing bad had happened before.

So, when she asked, of course Saige had agreed. She is one of her best friends, after all.

What Saige had expected was some tossing and turning, mumbling, that sort of crap.

What she had _not_ expected was for Celina to wake up screaming, tears streaking down her face, at three in the morning.

"NO! STOP!"Saige heard Celina screaming from her spot on the couch. Saige immediately shot up and ran through the pale blue and purple bead curtains that sectioned off Celina's bed space.

Celina was thrashing around on her bed, body tangled in her sheets. Her patterned comforter was discarded onto the cave floor. Tears were streaming through her closed eyes, down her face.

Saige went to her side, grabbing her arms to keep he still. "Celina, Celina wake up!" she yelled.

Celina didn't hear her.

"STOP! You're hurting her! STOP IT! Please!...NO! SAIGE!"

Saige froze. Why was she dreaming about her? What was happening in that dream?

She shook Celina more, yelling her name, until Celina woke up, sobbing.

Saige then slowly let go of her arms and sat down on the side of her bed, rubbing her back soothingly. After a few minutes, when Celina's sobs were degrading to small hiccups, Saige spoke. "Celina? Are you-"

Celina interrupted, "No! I woke up screaming genius; does that mean I'm okay? Obviously, if you had half a brain, you would realize that I am _NOT _okay. Gods, you can be so dense sometimes!"

Shock, hurt, and then anger flooded Saige's body. She then said something she knew she would regret later.

"You know, for a weak person who came crawling to me to stay with her because she was scared of her 'big bad dreams', you sure seem to be a big bad bitch."

The tables turned and Celina's face flashed in hurt as a single tear made a river down her face. As she furiously wiped the tear away, Saige realized what she said.

"Oh!" Saige exclaimed. Celina's face turned stony.

"Celina I'm so-"she started.

Celina stood up, and pointed in the direction of her cave entrance. "Leave. Now." Her voice sounded steady, but Saige knew she was struggling to not cry.

"But-"

"I said _leave. Now._"

Saige turned and left.

* * *

"So now, she's most likely pissed at me," Saige said the next morning to Blue, her best friend and daughter of Demeter.

Saige had gotten up early this morning to go to the Demeter Cabin and talk to Blue. She needed someone to vent to, and the only person she trusted enough to talk to was Blue. Blue was always up early, and Saige rather liked the Demeter Cabin. It always smelled like fresh, like right after it rains. Vines with small indigo flowers lined the walls, and the beds were fluffy and made of feathers.

The inside of the Demeter Cabin was like a garden, peaceful and cheery.

Blue was chewing on one of those mint leaves she always had handy. She chewed a bit, and then replied, "Well, to be honest, mostly you were in the wrong. She has the right to be pissed at you. You know Celina is bipolar."

Saige frowned and sighed. She knew she was wrong, of course, which made her feel even guiltier.

It was a nice and sunny morning, which did nothing for her mood. She rolled her eyes at the sun, and put her ear buds in and music on. Saige turned on her big "ass" phone, as Redwood, Blue's twin would say, and got on her tumblr dashboard. She frowned again. The first post was a picture of bacon and eggs. Her stomach grumbled, and she realized she was hungry.

"Hey, I'm heading down to breakfast before the line gets too long," Saige said to Blue as she checked the time on her phone. It was 8:07, and breakfast had started a few minutes ago, at 8.

People could be savages when it came to food, so Saige tended to try and get to breakfast before 8:15, so she wouldn't be trampled by the stampede of hungry campers.

Plus, she really wanted some bacon this morning. So, Saige got up from Blue's bed, and after waving to Blue and her brother Red, just as he woke up, she shrugged on her thin Arizona sweater and stepped out into the Summer morning. It was a little chilly, but foggy and misty at the same time, so she took off her sweater and enjoyed the little droplets of water vapor on her arms while walking to the mess hall.

* * *

Apparently, she took too long walking, because by the time Saige got to the Mess Hall, half of the Camp was in line. Saige sighed, for what seemed like the fifteenth thousandth time since this morning, and picked up a tray to stand in line. Ethan Henry from the Hephaestus cabin walked by, and she grabbed a piece of bacon off of his tray.

He exclaimed a profanity, then, with a mischievous smirk, tugged hard on one of the curls in her ponytail, and scrambled away with his tray before she could get him back. As he sat down at his table, he stuck his tongue out and she playfully glared before turning to put some food on her plate.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting (it was really only 5 minutes), Saige plopped her tray down at her table and sat down, joining Polly, her half-sister.

Polly was adorable at 5 years old, but with a sad back-story. Her mom died right in front of her, and the satyr didn't make it to camp either. Polly had the generic sea-green eyes and jet-black hair, but had cocoa brown skin and a wise look in her eyes, like she had seen what no little kid should see.

And she had. But Polly was a strong little girl. She bounced through life happily, and Saige was happy to have a little sibling to take care of and defend.

"How ya' doing, Polly-girl?" she asked the 5 year old. Polly giggled, but then her face turned serious.

"You weren't there to wake me up. Where were you? Celina came to get me, but she was sad and irritable." Saige raised an eyebrow at Polly's vocabulary, which was advanced for a kid her age, but it quickly came down. Polly didn't have dyslexia or ADHD, surprisingly, and was smart enough to be an Athena kid.

"I'm sorry; I just really needed to talk to Blue. Do you forgive me?" Saige asked hopefully. Polly pouted and turned away, but Saige knew how to get to her.

"Okay…." She sing-songed, and then grabbed Polly and started to tickle her. Polly giggled and squealed, and finally gave in after a few minutes. "Okay, okay! I forgive you!" They went back to their food, and, after a few minutes finished.

Polly turned to Saige. "Can we go now?" she asked. "I want to ride the pegasi!" Polly tugged on Saige's arm.

Saige smiled down at Polly. "Yeah, yeah, let's go." Saige checked her phone. It was 8:45, so they would arrive at the stables early, but that was okay. Saige and Polly would converse with the horses, often laughing at how they spoke.

Saige stood up, Polly in hand, and headed to the opening of the Mess Hall. Just then, Celina came in, bags under her eyes, eyelids fluttering. Celina managed a half-glare while Saige knew her face was screwed up into an apologetic grimace.

Saige was about to walk past with Polly. But then, Celina's eyes turned that misty shade of green, and Saige froze. Something was about to happen.

As soon as that though crossed her mind, Celina let out a bloodcurdling scream. The chatter in the mess hall suddenly went dead.

Celina sank to her knees, still screaming, holding her head in what seemed like unbearable agony.

* * *

_**So, that's the first actual chapter of Prophecy. It's only 1,411 words long, and kind of boring, short I know. But I like how it turned out. At first I wasn't going to stop there, but, I have a question. **_

_**Do you guys want shorter chapters (about 2,000) words and faster updates (which would, unless I procrastinate, take a week or two), or longer chapters (5,000-8,000 words) and slower updates (that would take a month, or at least 4 weeks). Please do tell, although I won't start doing that until the third chapter.**_

_**That's all, really. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me!**_

_**~Dealt **_


End file.
